Never Again
by AnimePirate223
Summary: What if Light's great Kira plan backfired very early on? What if, unable to accept the facts, Light became violent, angry, and bitter? What if he blames Misa? What if L finds out?.. And tries to stop him, before it's too late?... *Oneshot songfic*


This is my first songfic ever… I hope I did it right! The song I used is the edited version of Never Again by Nickelback. And since the first few people I showed this story to got confused at first, I'll explain my plot here. This is set in an alternate universe where Light's plan backfired very, very early on. L was never killed, the Death Note and Ryuk were gone, and there was no way to start over. Okay! With that out of the way, on to the story! Hope you like it! :D

Misa Amane unlocked the door to her apartment, removing her high-heeled boots, cautiously tiptoeing into the living room in her red-and-white-striped socks. Seeing it empty, she flopped down onto the sofa, dropping her purse to the floor, sighing. She pulled back the sleeve of her black leather jacket, regarding the ugly bruises along her arms, and mused on the events of the past years. How had everything gone so wrong? Light's plan had been perfect. The world would have been perfect. And then it had all gone horribly wrong.

The entire plan had backfired, leaving no way to start over, no choice but to give up, no choice but to run. Still, she'd had Light… her Light, and it seemed that she could have her happy ending. That was before the drinking started, before he decided that it was all her fault… before he changed. But she could take it. A small price to pay for having him… she couldn't live without him…. Right? Just then, the door slammed open. Misa cringed, already knowing what was coming, and braced herself.

"_He's drunk again, it's time to fight- she must have done something wrong tonight. _

_The living room becomes a boxing ring…._

_It's time to run when you see him.._

_Clenching his hands… _

_She's just a woman… _

_Never again…"_

A muffled thump on the other side of the wall stirred L Lawliet from the desk where he'd fallen asleep. 'Not again…' He thought to himself, folding up the case files he'd been slumped over. This was the fourth time this had happened in the short week since he moved here. It was time to investigate. Clicking the lock shut behind him, he stepped out into the hall, crossing the short distance to the apartment next door. Rapping lightly on the door, he stood, arms crossed, trying to ward off the chill in the dim hallway. The door slowly opened just a crack, revealing a small, dingy apartment, lit only by the blue glow of a TV screen.

"Yes?" a soft voice queried, not opening the door further. "Is everything ok?" He asked, straining to see the figure in the shadows. Catching a glimpse of all-too-familiar blonde hair, his already-wide eyes widened. "Misa? Misa Amane?"

"Ryuzaki-kun!" The girl exclaimed, beaming. Even in the half-light, however, the smile looked forced, her voice shaking. She was gripping her wrist, and on her lip… was that _blood_? "Misa, are you all right?" Her auburn eyes widened and she nodded, far too quickly. "Y-Yes, everything is just.. Is just fine! It was nice to see you, Ryuzaki-kun!" With that, the door hurriedly swung closed and the lock clicked.

He stood in the silent hall, staring at the dark-grained wood for a few long moments before he turned and began the short walk back to his own apartment. It was obvious that Misa wasn't all right… He just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. The problem, however, was that he was very rarely wrong.

"_I hear her scream, from down the hall…_

_Amazing she can even talk at all._

_She cries to me, "Go back to bed!" _

_I'm terrified that she'll wind up_

_dead_

_In __his__ hands…_

_She's just a woman…_

_Never again…."_

L, awakened yet again by noise from next door, this time a scream, followed by several crashes, he hurriedly threw on his robe and slippers and shuffled down the hall. He tapped on the door, to have the noise inside suddenly stop. As he raised his hand to knock again, the door was flung open, so hard that it banged against the adjacent wall, denting the plaster. "What?" A slurred, angry voice demanded. L squinted into the dim light, making out the tall, dark figure. "Light?"

Light narrowed his eyes to see his old enemy standing on his threshold, struggling to see into the dark apartment behind him. "Is everything okay?" Just then, Misa appeared behind Light, eyes wide. "None of your-" Light began, cut off by Misa. "Silly Ryuzaki-kun! I told you last night, everything is fine! Go on back to bed!" She chirped with false cheerfulness. Light nodded his agreement, and once more, before L could say another word, the door slammed in his face. There could be no doubt now… He sighed, chewing his lip. He had to do something… but what?

"_Just tell the nurse that you slipped and fell…_

_It starts to sting as it starts to swell…_

_She looks at you, She wants the truth… _

_It's right out there in that waiting room_

_With those hands… _

_Looking just as sweet as he can…_

_She's just a woman…._

_Never again…."_

L, fumbling with the keys to his apartment, a Starbucks coffee, and a sack of groceries, glanced outside the window at the dark morning rain. He suddenly noticed Misa struggling to unlock the door of her own apartment. His eyes widened, then grew hard, the anger in them evident. _He_ had done this to her… There was no doubt at all. One of her eyes was ringed in a dark purple bruise, her once-perfect lip swollen, a bandage around her wrist and a cast on one leg. As she fought with the zipper of her purse, she lost her grip on one of the crutches, as a result losing her balance and tumbling backwards. He dropped the sack of groceries and the coffee, ignoring the dark brown stain spreading into the floor.. It was already stained anyway. What was one more? He caught her, propping her up.

"Oh!" Misa stammered, struggling to regain her feet. "Th… Thank you, Ryuzaki-kun!" His gray eyes locked on hers, studying them. "What happened?" He asked, not breaking the steady gaze. "Oh! M…Misa-Misa is such a klutz! She fell down the stairs!" The girl blurted, forcing laughter, her eyes on her shoes, keeping her head down. He released his grip on her arm, gently tipping her head forward so that he could look into her eyes again. "We both know that's not the truth. What really happened? He did this, didn't he?"

Misa averted her gaze once again, preferring to study the brown coffee stain slowly pooling across the ivy-patterned carpet than meet L's eyes. "Misa-Misa deserved it… It's all Misa-Misa's fault… and she was being stupid again. Just… just don't say anything… please."

"_Never again.."_

Taking advantage of his shock, she limped around him, dodging into her apartment, shutting and locking the door. "Misa…" he murmured, glaring at the gold plastic 413 nailed to the door, as if it was the cause of the trouble. It wasn't. He knew that. And he knew what was…… what was he going to do?…

"_Father's a name you haven't earned yet… _

_You're nothing but a child with a temper._

_Haven't you ever heard_

'_Don't hit a lady."_

_Putting you in your place_

_Would be a pleasure…"_

L came up the stairs to the sound of soft sobbing. His eyes widened. Misa was on her knees in the stairwell, slumped against the dingy, chipped white plaster of the wall, pounding it with a fist, her shoulders heaving with sobs. He knelt and took her gently by the shoulder, turning her around to face him. "Why?" He asked urgently, gazing into her eyes. "He's done this to you so many times…. Why do you let him? Why do you take it?" She looked at him, eyes pooling over with tears. "Misa can… Misa can take it…." She took a deep breath. "What Misa-Misa can't do… is live… live without him… but…" Her hand went to her stomach, the red-painted nails and pale, bruised skin of her delicate hand standing out against her lacy black blouse. His jaw went slack.

"You… You're _pregnant_?" She nodded miserably, tears spilling down her cheeks and soaking into his white shirt. "Does he know?" Again, she nodded, the hidden pain in her eyes showing through. "And he _still_ does this to you?" L took a deep breath, his gaze hardening, teeth clenching, his fury obvious. How could he do this?… He took another deep breath, struggling to calm himself, and gently took Misa by the arm, pulling her to her feet. He wasn't going to hurt her anymore. He'd make sure of that. "Come on." He said softly, helping her up the stairs. "Don't worry… He'll never hurt you again…"

"_Never Again……"_


End file.
